Berks Lost Warrior
by Rapunzel Corona
Summary: When Hiccup was little he didn't just loose his mother he lost a sister too. When Hiccup was little he and his family went on a trip. Well on there way back a Scouldren attacked thier boat. Hiccup's mom and little sister died that day. No one said a word or seen anything about the incident until today.


"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Astrid yelled hovering over Hiccup on her dragon Stormfly

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked

"We found a girl on the beached again. But she has necklaces with Berk's symbol on it and a burned scar on her right hand." Astrid said " She looks very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"What does she look like?" Hiccup asked as he got on Toothless

"It's hard to explain just come on." Astrid said as she took off with Hiccup following.

"Excuse me." Hiccup said as everyone moved out of his way. There laid a girl, who looks about 10 years old. With brown cloth covering from her chest to her belly button and covering the same distance on her back. Brown shorts that stop five inches under her but. (**They are like bottie shorts)**.

"Hiccup, she ha-"

"She has a necklace that has Berk's symbol on it. He know I told him." Astrid said interrupting Fishlegs

Hiccup crouched down next to the girl. Who's long, brown, wavy, wet hair was covering most of her face. Hiccup grabbed her golden necklace. They were right the necklace does have Berk's symbol on it , but it wasn't it. The necklace was a locket, and in that locket was a torn picture of a family. On the other side was a name carved into it 'Luna'. Hiccup gasped "She can't be?" Hiccup asked himself, but everyone heard it.

"Who can't she be?" Astrid asked

Hiccup ignored the question and picked up her right hand. He saw her palm was burned, wrapping her thumb completely and barely wrapping her other fingers. But the burn looks like it's now a scar. "Ruff, Tuff, go tell my dad to meet me at home."

"Got it, wait. What if he asked why?" Tuffnut asked

"Just say it's about Luna. Now go!" Hiccup instructed. Hiccup reached out to touch her four head "She's ice cold. Snotlout can you carry her back to the village?"

"Why him?" asked Astrid

"Yeah, why me. Wait , hey!" said Snotlout

"Because she's freezing cold and Snotlout has the dragon that can light itself on fire and keep it's rider warm." Said Hiccup

"Ha! Beat that Astrid!" Snot lout said as Astrid punched him in the face.

"Would you two save that for later." Hiccup said

"Uh, Hiccup. I think you should see this." Fishlegs said sounding scared

"What is it no-woah." Hiccup said as ha came to look at what Fishlegs was talking about. They saw a trail of broken limbs and a path dugged into the earth by something big "This looks like the trail I found Toothless with."

"What do you think made this?" Fishlegs asked

"That's a really good question Fishlegs. Why don't you go and investigate." Hiccup said walking over to Toothless and getting ready to take off.

"Just me?" Fishlegs asked getting scared "Can Astrid come with me?"

"I have full faith in you Fishlegs." Hiccup said as he took off.

* * *

"Wow, Hiccup, you were right. She is ice cold." said Snotlout

"Probably from the storm last night." said Astird "Who is she anyway?"

"She's my little sister named Luna." said Hiccup

* * *

"It's okay Fishlegs. It's probably jsut a dragon. A nice kind, loveing dragon or a really mean, scary, evil dragon." Fishlegs said to himself " And besides i have my brave Meatlug with me to protect me at all times." Fishlegs patted Meatlugs head. Right when Fishlegs finished patting Meatlug they heard a loud roar coming from the end of the trail. Startling Fishlegs.

"That sounded like..."Fishlegs said realizing what kind of dragon it is.

* * *

"Where is she?" Stoick asked storming into his house.

"She's in my-" Hiccup was cut off as Stoick ran up stairs into his room. Stoick found her sleeping peacefully on Hiccup's bed. When he touched her forehead he looked back at Hiccup and asked " How long has she been like this?"

"I dont know she was ice cold when I found her, and nobody knows how long shes been on the beach." Hiccup said as Astrid came storming in "Hiccup!"

"Astrid? What is it this time?"

"Fishlegs back."

* * *

"Hiccup! You won't believe it." Fishlegs said as Hiccup entered the training academy.

"Fishlegs, was it a dragon?" Asked Hiccup

"Yes" Fishlegs said as he swirled with excitement.

"Then what kind of dragon?" Asked Astrid

"I hoped its a new kind of dragon that's really dangerous." Said Tuffnut

"It's... It's... It's.."

"Oh just spit it out already!" Snotlout yelled.

"It's a nightfury."


End file.
